As specified in IETF RFC5847, across Proxy Mobile IPv6 (PMIPv6) interfaces, PMIPv6 entities typically utilize PMIPv6 Heartbeat mechanism for node restart detection.
A network infrastructure based PMIPv6 entity is typically required to maintain two restart counters in volatile memory a remote restart counter of a peer with which the entity is in contact; and in non-volatile memory an own, or local restart counter that was sent to a peer. After a PMIPv6 entity has restarted, it typically immediately increments all local restart counters and clears all remote restart counters. A PMIPv6 entity may have a common local restart counter for all peers, or it may have a separate local restart counter for each peer.
With the above conventional PMIPv6 Restoration solution, once the peer node restart is detected, the PMIPv6 node shall release all its corresponding PMIPv6 bindings in its binding cache.
Once a PMIPv6 node is restarted, the user equipment (UE) in its serving area will experience service interruption. One active UE has to perform initiate attachment procedure again in order to continue with its services.
The problem is on an idle mode UE. One idle mode UE may have service interruption for much longer time, as there is no network signaling to inform the UE that service has been interrupted due to a node restart. The network may have to wait for the UE to perform the periodic location updates procedure in order to inform the UE that there is connection issue. This can be an issue if before the periodic location updates procedure; there is a down link data arrived in the Local Mobility Anchor (LMA).
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that obviate or mitigate the above described problems